Red Baby
by Emma Winchester
Summary: What if while under the influence of red kryptonite Clark did something very wrong to Chloe?What if Lex stepped in to help?Chlex pairing
1. What's Wrong With Chloe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Superman, they belong to a bunch of people who have no idea what the hell they are doing with the story…I mean come on they hired Kristen Kruek to play Lana Lang…hell they created the character of Lana Lang. Yeah if I owned it the Pink Princess would not exist so obviously I don't own it. And also if I owned it I would be bring back Pete…Sam Jones III rocks!

Yes I know I have 3 other stories going right now but another plot bunny attacked me. This is a 'what if' story. I am new to the world of Smallville fanfiction and to the show in general. I just watched the episodes where Clark is turned into Kal by the red kryptonite for the first time and after seeing Chloe and Clark aka Kal's interaction I came up with this idea. Before I go on with the summery let me tell you a few things. One: I am a major Chlex shipper. Two: I refuse to acknowledge the fact that Lex will one day go bad even if I am a Superman fan. Three: Lex and Clark will always be best friends in my world. Four: **Gasp** I like Lionel! And I honestly do think that he loves his son. In my world Lex and Lionel get along…with a fair amount of snark thrown in. And lastly: I HATE LANA LANG! Lana bashing straight ahead. If any of this bothers you please hit your back button now.

Summery:

What if while under the influence of red kryptonite "Kal" raped Chloe?

What if Chloe became pregnant?

What if Clark doesn't remember anything he did while he was "Kal"?

What if Lex steps in to save Chloe?

Chlex pairing…read on!

Okay before the story starts here are a few other things you need to know (can you tell I like to prepare my readers for the story? lol). This story starts off AFTER the rape, after Clark returns to Smallville without memory of his time as Kal, and after it is found out that Lex is alive and after Helen leaves the show. Chloe is not working for Lionel. And lastly Chloe already knows Clark's secret.

Clark is still a good guy in this story; he's just a good guy who has made a mistake, a big one. Also he is a bit of a dunderhead.

Chapter One: What's Wrong With Chloe?

Clark hurried down the stairs; he wanted to make sure he got all of his chores done early. Lex had invited him over to try out his new pool table. He made his way into the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the kitchen table going over bills.

"Hey mom." He said grabbing a muffin.

"Hey sweetheart. Your up early this morning."

"Yeah" Clark said going and getting the carton of milk out of the refrigerator. "I wanted to get an early start on my chores. Lex invited me over to check out his new pool table."

"That's nice. Speaking of friends. I haven't seen much of Chloe around lately." Martha stood and went to the cupboard, pulling out a glass and handing in to Clark before he could take a drink out of the milk carton.

"Yeah I know. It almost seems like she's been avoiding me since I got home." Clark replied.

"Well did something happen between you two in Metropolis?" Martha asked.

"Metropolis?" Clark raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember seeing Chloe in Metropolis. But than again he didn't remember most of what he did while in Metropolis.

"Yes, you don't remember? Chloe paid you a visit."

Clark shook his head. "No I don't remember. Man I hope I didn't do anything to hurt her feelings."

"Well you can talk to her at school on Monday. Why don't you head out? Your dad is already out there and the sooner you finish your chores the sooner you can head over to Lex's."

As Lex Luthor headed out of the Talon he was feeling immensely pleased with himself. He had managed to spend fifteen minutes in the company of Lana Lang without losing his cool and calling her a pink ice princess. Honestly what Clark saw in the girl he would never know. She was dumb as a door, she was clingy, she was a bitch, and her eyes were a tad bit creepy. Now give him a girl like Chloe Sullivan and he would be happy. Smart, beautiful, kind, and snarky, yep his kind of girl. He didn't know why he was thinking about Chloe in that way, seeing as she was only 16, while he was 22. Not to mention the fact that his wife had just tried to kill him before their honeymoon had even started. As he opened the door of his Viper he saw the girl from his thoughts rush out of the drug store looking nervous. She quickly got into her Volkswagen Beetle and peeled off down the road. 'I wonder what's wrong with her?' Lex thought as he started his car and started towards the castle.

Clark arrived at the castle at half past twelve to find Lex already in the study waiting for him.

"Hello Clark."

"Hey Lex, how have you been?" Clark asked shrugging out of his jacket.

"You know plane crashes, deserted islands, homicidal wives, the usual." Lex handed Clark a pool stick. "What about you?"

"Mental breaks, a summer in Metropolis that I don't remember, friends avoiding me."

"Chloe?" Lex asked.

"Chloe what?"

Lex sighed "Is Chloe the friend that's avoiding you?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I saw her acting pretty strangely this morning." Lex said racking up the balls.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked lining up his first shot and missing.

"She just looked extremely nervous." Lex said taking his first shot and sinking it.

"Maybe I should stop by her place and see her when I leave here. That way…" Clark didn't get to finish because his cell phone, a welcome home gift from Lex, rang. "Hello?" Clark flipped it open. "Why what happened? Lana just breath, I'm on my way." He snapped it shut. "Lex can I take a rain check? Lana got freaked out by a rowdy customer at the Talon."

'Of course forget Chloe. She's only your best friend. Run along and play savior for the worlds biggest drama queen.' Lex thought but aloud all he said was "Sure I hope Lana's aright.

With that Clark headed out.

Lex went to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of vodka. He was thinking about stopping by Chloe's house to check up on her himself. 'She'll probably just shut the door in my face. She's Clark's friend not mine.'

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see his father walk in.

"Son please tell me it's the merger with Wayne Industries that's got your mind working over time." Lionel said as he laid his jacket on the back of the study's sofa.

Lex downed his drink "Hi dad it's good to see you too. I'm fine thanks."

"What's wrong with you Lex?" Lionel asked.

"Besides my life, nothing." Lex said setting down his glass. "I'm going for a drive."

TBC

Please review. This is my first Smallville story and I am always really nervous when I write for a new fandom for the first time. Please no flames; constructive criticism is always welcome and always appreciated.


	2. Don't Jump!

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and I was shocked to find that I did not own Smallville; I was also shocked to find my fiancé instead of Michael R. in bed beside me. 

While I love Clark I have yet to decide if he will come out of this story unscathed. So please if you are a Clark fan be aware that Clark has done something very wrong in this story. But also keep in mind that when Clark did this very wrong thing he was under the influence of red kryptonite. Don't leave flames you have been warned.

Chapter Two: Don't Jump!

As Lex sped through town he thought about stopping by Chloe's house, he had even driven by it a few times. But in the end he decided that his presence would be an unwelcome intrusion on her privacy.

As his car approached the bridge he had once upon a time driven off of he noticed Chloe's Volkswagen Beetle sitting idol. He pulled his car up behind hers and put it in park. As he stepped out of the car he saw her. Standing on the ledge of the bridge was Chloe, she was crying and clutching something tightly in her left hand.

Slowly as not to startle her Lex approached he. "Chloe" He said gently.

With tears streaming down her face Chloe asked "What do you want Lex?"

Lex got a little closer "What are you doing Chloe?"

"You're a smart man Lex, figure it out." Chloe sobbed.

"Why would you want to do this?" Lex asked as a limo pulled up and Lionel stepped out.

Lionel approached the two of them "Ms. Sullivan what are you doing?" He asked.

"Would the two of you just leave me alone!" Chloe half yelled half sobbed.

"We can't do that Chloe. We can't let you do this." Lex said stepping up to the side of the bridge right below where Chloe was standing.

"Why would you want to jump Ms. Sullivan?" Lionel asked.

"My life is over anyway…he made sure of that." Chloe cried.

"We can help you. Come on Chloe please get down." Lex urged.

"I can't. No one will ever believe me." Chloe inched closer to the ledge.

"Believe you about what?" Lionel asked.

"About this!" Chloe threw what she had been clutching in her hand at Lex.

Lex bent down and picked up…a pregnancy test…a positive pregnancy test.

"No one will believe you're pregnant?" Lex asked confused.

"No one will believe how I got pregnant." Chloe was almost at the very edge of the bridge.

It hit Lex like a bolt of lightning "Chloe were you raped?" he asked.

Chloe started to tremble and Lex inched as close to her as possible so that if she lost her footing he would be able to grab her. "Will you believe me if I say yes?"

Lex nodded "Of course. Chloe I will do everything in my power to help you. But you have to come down."

"What about my dad? He will never believe me. He'll throw me out."

"Than you can stay at the castle." Lionel said.

"But you have to come down." Lex offered his to her.

After a moment's of hesitation Chloe took the offered hand and stepped down of the ledge. Once safely back on solid ground Chloe collapsed in Lex's arms, sobs raking her body.

Lex carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to his car, gently placing her in the passenger seat.

As Lex closed the car door Lionel said "I will meet you back at the castle son."

Lex just nodded his head and got in the drivers seat. He would send someone for Chloe's car once they arrived at the castle.

TBC

I know Lionel is very out of character but I like him that way. If you don't well sorry.


	3. Please Don't Let It Be Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. If I did…well lets just say that I would make a certain farm boy smarter and a certain pink princess would meet with a very nasty accident preferably with a John Deer tractor.

Okay I know some of you thought that I had given up on this story but I haven't. Every story I put up on this site always gets completed. Sometimes it takes me over a year, but I always finish. The reason it has taken me so long to update is simple. The holiday season. My entire family was in town, I had to deal with my psycho future mother-in-law, oh and there was that incident with my goody-goody cousin Anna getting busted for DUI. So can you see why I haven't updated? Okay I am done with my excuses. I'm sorry **puppy dog eyes **it wont take me so long to update next time.   
**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Dani, Pale0Spaz101, LorGilFan, planetcal, and svaddict.**

**Chapter Three**

Lex arrived at the castle and called to his trusty butler Giles. The impeccably dressed man arrived next to the car.

"Yes sir?"

"Go and prepare the room next to mine. We have a visitor." Lex said going over and opening the passenger side door of his car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to prepare a room in the south wing sir? I know how you like your privacy."

Lex glared at the man. "If I wanted you to prepare a room in the south wing I would have told you to prepare a room in the south wing now wouldn't I?"

"Yes sir I apologize." Giles nodded.

"Good now go and prepare the room next to mine." Lex ordered.

Giles hurried into the house.

Lex leaned down and picked Chloe up in his arms. She was awake but it was almost as if she wasn't there. Her eyes were blank and unfocused and she was dead wait in Lex's arms. Lex carried her into the castle and than into the study. He gently laid her down on the sofa and covered her up with the throw from off the back.

"Chloe? Can you please talk to me?" Lex asked squatting down next to the sofa.

Chloe just continued to look off into space.

"You're safe here. You can talk to me." Still nothing.

Lex sighed. "Alright you just close your eyes and try to rest. I am going to make a phone call." On impulse he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Lex quietly stepped into the hallway and pulled out his cell phone. He hit a number on his speed dial. The person on the other end picked up after only one ring.

"Luther."

"Dad, it's me."

"Son how's Miss Sullivan?

"Catatonic. I can't get her to talk…or even blink."

"I am having a doctor sent over to check her over."

"I thought you were coming back here." Lex frowned.

"I am Lex. I am going to pay a visit to Gabe. Hopefully bring him back with me."

"Do you think he will believe Chloe was raped?"

"I would hope so. But you never know with the people in this town."

"If he doesn't what are our options when it comes to Chloe?"

"We can petition a judge to grant one of us custody of Miss Sullivan until her 18th birthday."

Lex snorted, "You mean bribe a judge?"

"Bribe petition. Same thing. I thought I taught you that."

Lex shook his head. "Yeah not sure that listen stuck."

"You go see to Miss Sullivan. I will be there when I can."

"Alright." Lex snapped his phone shut.

As he was about to head back into the study Clark and Lana came walking up the hallway.

"Hey Lex" Lana greeted in own overly perky way. Lex was starting to wonder if she was dipping into the product at the Talon.

"Hello Lana. Clark. What brings you two here this afternoon?" Lex didn't even try to put on a smile.

"We were driving by and thought we would stop and say hello. Is something wrong Lex?" Clark asked in concern.

"Chloe's here…" Lex began but Lana cut in.

"Well that explains his mood." She giggled.

Lex wasn't going to touch that insult with 30-foot poll. If he did he had a suspicion that he would rip the perky cheerleaders head off.

"As I was saying Chloe's here. Someone hurt her."

Clark's eyes bugged out. "Who? How?"

Lex sighed. "I'm not sure. She won't talk to anyone. And I am not a liberty to tell you how at the moment. When Chloe's ready I am sure she will tell you. A doctor is on the way and my father has gone to fetch her dad."

"Can I go and see her?" Clark asked

"Sure just be gentle. She's a little fragile at the moment."

"Of course." Clark nodded.

Lana rolled her eyes "I'm going to go wait in the truck." And with that she headed on her merry way.

This time it was Lex's turn to roll his eyes. God forbid that Lana Lang NOT be the center of attention for once.

"Come on Clark she's in the study."

The two men made their way into the study. The moment Chloe laid eyes on Clark she started screaming and threw herself into Lex's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Clark panicked.

"I don't know. Maybe you better leave." Lex advised but his eyes gave away a distrust that Clark had never seen there before.

Clark hurried out the door and Lex helped Chloe back to the sofa. She was again in a catatonic state.

Lex ran a hand along her cheek. "My God Clark did this to you didn't he Chloe?

For the first time Chloe moved. She turned her head away in shame.

TBC

HaHa Cliffy. I love those! lol If you think I was being too hard on Lana…I was. I just rented season one of the show and after re-watching the episodes it confirmed my hate for the pink princess. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. authors note

Thanks you all of you who have reviewed so far! I am sorry to say that this story will not be updated again until this summer. I have a lot going on this year. I am planning my wedding, finishing up my first year of college, and believe it or not I am working with my writing instructer on a manuscript for teenagers. But I am not giving up this story or any of my others. I am just asking for a littler patience.

Emma Winchester


	5. Major Authors Note

Hi, yes I'm back. But this is note a chapter...sorry. I know I said I would start writing again this month and I meant it. But I will not be returning to all of my stories at once. Since the last time I wrote I have been taking some pretty heavy duty writing courses and looking back on my stories I have decided that I will re-write all of my in-progress stories one at a time until I am finished. I have not decided what story to start with even though I am strongly leaning towards To Kill A Demon and Righting Tuesdays Wrongs. What ever story I start work on will be taken down and I will re-post chapter by chapter. I am sorry if this annoys any of you but I really would not feel like a good writer unless I take the time to not only correct my mistakes but also devote my full attention to each story.

Emma Winchester


	6. New Authors Note

To all my faithful readers I am truly sorry to do this. I know I said I would return to work on this story but I no longer can because of a legal contract with a publishing company. A poetry book that I have been working on for close to two years has been picked up for publication and I now have to devote all of my time to it or find myself in breach of contract for not finishing it on time.

I have finally had my dream of being a published author realized and so I am sad to say that my fanfiction days are over. You know, I never thought I would be sad to be done writing fanfiction but I am.

I would really hate for this story to go unfinished so if anyone reading this would like to take over just email me and I will gladly give it to you.

Goodbye,

Emma Winchester


End file.
